


First Date

by leelee2890 (leelee10289)



Series: Looking for a Hero [2]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Prequel, pure fluff, sequel to original series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelee10289/pseuds/leelee2890
Summary: Marcus finally asks Reena out on a date. Part of my other story, Looking for a Hero.
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Original Character(s), Marcus Moreno/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Looking for a Hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190405
Kudos: 2





	First Date

It took Marcus another month before he asked her out, and she said yes.

Reena was currently getting her makeup done by Vox while Lavagirl helped picked out an outfit for her to wear. She was the expert on matters of relationships since she was the only female engaged in the group.

She hadn't seen Marcus since the team found about about their future date. Vox had quickly taken her away for her new haircut and wouldn't let him see her until the date.

"There now. You aren't quite as glamorous as moi, but I think this suits you more," Vox sang as she handed Reena a mirror.

She looked in and was surprised to see her features lightly accentuated. It was bolder than her natural look but not too gaudy for her taste. Her chopped wavy hair was now softy curled. She had bouncy bangs framing her face.

"I couldn't find a good dress, so I had Invisi go pick one up for us," Lavagirl said bringing Reena out of her thoughts.

"Wait Lavagirl don't!"

Reena didn't get a chance to finish because Lavagirl accidentally set fire to her wardrobe.

"Oops, sorry," Lavagirl apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Reena quickly shut the door on the wardrobe before the sprinklers went off in the rest of the room.

They had a centralized, spot specific sprinkler system because of her ability to accidentally set their things on fire. There was internal sprinkler that would fill her wardrobe with water to stop the fire currently in it.

"I need some new clothes anyway," Reena continued.

"I brought the dress you asked for," Invisi Girl appeared next to them.

"Perfect!" Vox grabbed it and shoved Reena into the bathroom.

A few moments later, Reena walked out wearing short sleeved soft gray dress.

"What if this is too dressy? I mean Marcus is a causal guy," she worriedly spoke.

"Oh hush. You look wonderful," Vox scolded.

"And I know where he's taking you," Lavagirl told them, "Sharkboy told me, but I can't tell you."

"Don't forget these," Invisi Girl put her bracelet on her.

It was the same one Marcus gave her.

"And put these on," Vox tossed her some high heels.

Reena did as her friends asked and put on the soft beige pumps. She realized she was a few inches higher which was around Marcus's lip height.

"Oh! He's here!" Lavagirl shouted as she was looking in the keyhole to her room.

The doorbell rang a moment later.

Vox shoved a purse into her hand and pushed her towards the door where the other girls went to avoid from being seen.

0

"Are you all gonna leave when I go?" she asked.

She loved her friends, but she did not want them hanging out in her room unattended. Half of her things were now strewn about, and Lavagirl set her clothes on fire.

"Just open the door," Vox urged.

Reena slowly opened the door to see Marcus standing awkwardly with a carnation in his hand. She also noticed he was wearing the matching blue stoned com watch she had.

He was wearing a blue button down shirt and slacks. He also had a brown leather jacket on.

He was speechless when she stepped out. She was beautiful in her soft gray dress. He noticed her haircut that was perfect for her. It looked so soft and bouncy. He wanted to run his hand through it.

She noticed how handsome he looked outside his his normal Heroic attire. She didn't want to admit it, but her mouth was watering.

"I.. uh.. let's... My car is out front," he stuttered out.

"S...su... sure," she nodded.

***

She was surprised to see herself in a fish themed restaurant. No wonder Sharkboy knew where he was taking her. He probably recommended it himself.

The walls were large aquariums which illuminated the whole restaurant.

"I think we have spies here," she told Marcus.

"Yeah... Sharkboy didn't tell me there were fish here," Marcus gave a sideways look to where a fish had stopped swimming by their table again.

It had been cute at first, but they quickly realized they were being watched. The fish would come and stop at intervals.

"You asked him?"

"Well he is the only one engaged," Marcus admitted.

"Despite being watched, I think this is a very pretty restaurant," she smiled up at him.

"I'm.. uh.. glad you like it," he blushed.

Over the course of the meal, Reena learned a lot of things about Marcus. He was a total dork. He liked sci-fi shows and movies. He liked omelets but hated breakfast sandwiches which was a crime if you asked her. You should always choose bacon, egg, and cheese toasty sandwiches.

He always chooses cereal if he can't have omelets, and it was "Great White Bites". She thought that was ironic giving that they were sitting in a fish restaurant.

He learned a lot of things about Reena. The first thing she did in the morning was wake up to an alarm that played music. She hated the dinging of a regular alarm, and that it would ruin her entire day if she heard it. She was incredibly sweet but also kinda sassy. She hated rom coms, but loved comedy shows.

He was itching to show her his movie collection because he knew she would enjoy it. She already sounded interested in one of his favorite sci-fi shows.

She loved movie popcorn, and said that "you don't go to the movies for the healthy stuff". She said that Lorenza keeps buying the healthy stuff when she comes over for movie nights.

"Now that's a crime," Marcus agreed.

"I know, and if I have to drink another sparkling water, I'm gonna scream," she shook her head, "Any other night is fine, but not movie night."

"You need good Coca Cola for popcorn."

They talked all through the appetizer, the entree, and now the dessert was here.

"Double chocolate fudge brownie with vanilla bean ice cream on top for you," the waitress set down the plate in front of Reena.

Marcus moved his plate around.

"And Strawberry cream pie with vanilla bean ice cream for you," the waitress finished.

"That looks really good," Reena admitted.

"You could have had one," he sassed.

"Hey! Chocolate is a girl's best friend," she countered.

Marcus took his knife and expertly cut his pie in half and gestured for her. She pushed her plate closer, and he cut hers too before swapping items.

Reena pulled her plate to her and took a bite.

"Perfect!"

They continued talking until the restaurant staff had to ask them to leave because it was past closing time.

***

"Marcus, I had an amazing time," Reena spoke as he dropped her off by her room.

"I did too," he smiled at her.

"Let's do it again," she took a step closer to him.

"Of course," he leaned in.

Both of them leaned in for a moment before pulling back.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow afternoon, right?" Marcus awkwardly pulled back.

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

Neither one of them wanted to leave, but they somehow managed it.


End file.
